Skorpios
Skorpios is a robot which competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot and the third on Discovery and Science. It was created by Orion Beach and Micah Leibowitz, who were members of the Wrecks team for Season 1. Skorpios' main weapon was its concrete saw, which was mounted on a moving arm in order to cut into other robots. Unfortunately, Skorpios was eliminated early into the tournament after becoming pinned under the arena saws in a three-wayt battle won by Black Ice. However, it did win one rumble. For Season 3, Skorpios remained mostly the same, however its saw was now embedded with diamond crystals. This version of Skorpios performed well, defeating Lucky in an undercard match before emerging victorious in a main event over Icewave. Robot History ABC Season 2 Skorpios was one of twelve robots forced to fight in the preliminary rounds in order to qualify for the main bracket. It fought Bad Kitty and Black Ice in its match. Unfortunately, it was pushed into the screws wedge-first early into the match by Black Ice and was stuck. Despite using its sawblade to cut into the screws, leaving a 3" gash nearly halfway through, it was unable to free itself and was counted out. Black Ice won the rumble by KO and Skorpios was eliminated from the tournament. Skorpios wasn't finished yet, however as it participated in a rumble against Bucktooth Burl and Death Roll. When the rumble started, all three robots maneuvered around before Skorpios attacked Death Roll in the corner, sending sparks flying. Eventually, Skorpios' weapon was damaged to the point that it could no longer spin freely but Skorpios kept attacking. Death Roll was repeatedly attacked by Bucktooth Burl and was flipped over before Bucktooth Burl eventually lost driving ability. Time ran out and Skorpios was declared the winner. Discovery Season 3 Skorpios' first match in season 3 was against Lucky. The match started off evenly as both robots were having trouble getting under each other. Eventually Lucky flipped Skorpios and its saw hit the BattleBox floor, causing a shower of sparks and righting Skorpios. Skorpios got its saw into Lucky's wheel and disabled its left side, leaving Lucky trapped under and taking shots from the pulverizer. Skorpios eventually disabled Lucky's right side with less than 30 seconds left, time ran out and Skorpios won on a unanimous 3-0 judges' decision. Up next for Skorpios was Icewave. In response, Skorpios added some extensions to the front of its saw arm to hopefully keep Icewave at bay. The match started off rather poorly for Skorpios as it lost the uses of it saw arm from Icewave's first attack. However, Skorpios retaliated by shoving Icewave around, losing one of its front extensions near the floor in the process. Skorpios continued to pressure Icewave by using its speed to catch Icewave before it could get its weapon up to speed. Skorpios took another hit from Icewave and lost the second of its front extensions but got Icewave into the screws briefly. Skorpios chased Icewave again and pinned it against the wall before time ran out. The judges awarded a split 2-1 decision for Skorpios. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It causes more chaos than the Greek government. The gyro of the BattleBox. It's SKORPIOS!" "It's the sexiest Greek export since John Steimos. Here to Greek havoc, it's SKORPIOS!" "Des-bot-cito. It will blow you to smithereeno and make you feel completely defeato. It's SKORPIOS"! "You should call this bot Pizza Cut because he's ready to serve you by the slice. You're about to be tossed and turned into sauce with a side of bot-zzerella sticks, SKORPIOS!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Main Event Participants Category:Main Event Winners